


memento

by TheoKobayashi



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Coletânea, Desafios, M/M, O Significado das Flores, me desculpa
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-28 21:40:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14458311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheoKobayashi/pseuds/TheoKobayashi
Summary: Viktor acorda desorientado e tudo que ele lembra é de estar atrasado para o seu treino e o fato de que Yakov irá matá-lo por isso. No entanto, algo parece não estar certo. Há uma semana, Yuri não parecia mais novo? Bem, muita gente diz que 30 anos é uma idade cheia de crises e mudanças, talvez ele só esteja tendo uma crise de meia idade, mas as reviravoltas da vida nunca deixam de acontecer. Quando Viktor pensava sobre seu futuro, ele desejava apenas uma coisa: encontrar um sentido para sua vida e amor. Mas aos 30 anos, ele parecia ainda não ter sido capaz de encontrar nem um, nem outro.Fanfic escrita para a Coletânea de YOI, com o tema O Significado das Flores. Para ler outras fics, acesse otumblr oficial!





	memento

**Author's Note:**

> Olá pessoal. venho aqui com mais uma fic que escrevi ano passado e só fui postar agora. Minha intenção era ter postado logo quando tivemos permissão, ou seja, quando a coletânea oficial saiu, mas eu morguei muito e deu preguiça. Acontece nos melhores momentos. Também queria ter postado quando já tivesse a capa para o Nyah! e o Wattpad, mas estou num estado de stress e muitas coisas têm acontecido, então vou deixar isso para depois. Minha flor escolhida foi miosótis, popularmente conhecida como não-me-esqueças/forget-me-not, proveniente de territórios frios como a Rússia.
> 
> Queria agradecer a Neko Clair por ter dado esse oportunidade de participar da coletânea, foi realmente um desafio para mim que não estou acostumado a escrever oneshots com mais de 1.5K de palavras, e olhe só, escrevi até o limite permitido. (25 páginas, totalizando 10K de palavras). Também queria muito agradecer a Letícia e a Alle por betarem e me ajudarem muito a escrever, com as ideias e na matemática! Precisou de muito raciocínio e cálculo para mexer com linhas do tempo e idade e, claro, a todo mundo que me apoiou nessa jornada de EU TENHO DEZ DIAS PARA ESCREVER ISSO porque sou cabaço e deixei para reescrever (já que tinha uma versão anterior que tinha ficado horrorosa) quando o prazo tava quase no final.
> 
> Aliás, também temos uma [playlist oficial no Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/12186517291/playlist/7BaiTdIatxEQiJA5NuVUFZ) feita pela Alle, vão lá ouvir enquanto leem. <3
> 
> Já me alonguei demais, espero que gostem!

A única coisa que Viktor se lembrava era de um carro vindo em sua direção e um cheiro de terra molhada.

* * *

 

Viktor acordava aos poucos, assim como em um dia qualquer. Muitas vezes estava atrasado para seus treinos. Sua reação era praticamente pular da cama e ir tomar um banho para seguir seu dia, mas aquela situação parecia diferente.

Tentou movimentar suas pernas para ao menos sentar na cama, visto que sentia que seu corpo estava mais cansado que o normal, mas simplesmente não conseguia. Sentiu um certo desespero subir a cabeça, passou a prestar atenção onde estava. Por que tinham tubos em seus braços? Por que estava em uma sala completamente branca? Por que não conseguia movimentar suas pernas? Era muita coisa para a sua mente, esta ficava cada vez mais confusa. 

Aquilo foi o suficiente para surtar. Seus olhos se arregalaram e ele soltou um grito alto o suficiente para chamar a atenção das enfermeiras que estavam de plantão. Duas enfermeiras se juntaram em volta de seu corpo para segurá-lo, tentando o acalmar naquela situação.

“Onde eu estou? Eu tenho que sair daqui!” Sua voz saía um tanto rouca, porém alta por conta de todos aqueles sentimentos confusos. “Yakov vai me matar se eu me atrasar...!”

“Acalme-se, senhor Nikiforov! Estamos em um hospital!” Uma das enfermeiras tentou chamar sua atenção, o distraindo o suficiente para poder aplicar sedativos em sua corrente sanguínea. 

Aos poucos, os efeitos vinham. Seu corpo ia desistindo de lutar contra aquelas pessoas que o seguravam, acabando por deitar na cama. Os músculos relaxaram por hora, a tensão ia indo embora e era induzido ao sono, o semblante aflito se tornando tranquilo.

* * *

 

A notícia de que a Lenda Russa da patinação artística havia se envolvido em um acidente de carro se espalhou de uma forma absurda. O choque ocorreu quando um estudante bêbado bateu o carro contra o Cadillac de Viktor, em alta velocidade, causando um impacto tão grande que ele apagou  na hora e o carro praticamente foi destroçado, pois capotou para fora da pista. Alguns ainda se perguntavam como ele havia sobrevivido, afinal, o carro ficou destruído. 

Viktor estava em uma corrida contra o tempo. Desde a retirada dos feridos do local do acidente até a chegada no hospital foi uma correria intensa para que pudessem manter aquele corpo vivo. Por sua sorte – ou talvez algum milagre – Viktor havia sobrevivido. Se a equipe de paramédicos tivesse demorado só mais um pouco, provavelmente não teria chegado com vida. Porém, nem tudo estava perfeito.

Devido ao choque, Viktor acabou adquirindo algumas lesões em seu crânio, fazendo com que entrasse em um estado de coma e, para piorar, seus movimentos da cintura para baixo provavelmente estariam limitados quando acordasse. Não tinha um tempo previsto para despertar, o que deixava todos mais preocupados ainda. O primeiro a chegar no hospital havia sido Yuri Plisetsky, que ficou sabendo da notícia em instantes.

Não deram nem 24 horas e as informações já se espalhavam pela mídia. Tudo que não havia sido confirmado era debatido em redes sociais nas comunidades do esporte, mas o que as pessoas pediam mesmo era solidariedade em torno dos amigos e pais de Viktor, que tinham chegado um tanto mais tarde após saberem daquela tragédia. Era triste ver uma mãe em prantos, esperando por uma explicação.

O futuro era uma incógnita. Ninguém sabia quanto tempo demoraria para Viktor acordar daquilo que era um pesadelo para muitos. Poderia levar semanas, meses e até anos para finalmente terem uma resposta positiva daquele corpo em estado vegetativo.

* * *

 

Durante aqueles três anos internado, Viktor demonstrou alguns espasmos com certos estímulos. Desde chamamentos, toques nas mãos e até músicas faziam seus dedos batucarem, principalmente com as melodias que havia usado em seus programas. Uma em especial fazia seus braços se mexerem quase como se estivesse executando sua coreografia. Ao mesmo tempo que isso dava uma esperança, era um tanto triste.

As primeiras horas após recobrar a consciência foram exaustivas. Aquele tempo sem se mexer comprometeu seu corpo, atrofiando seus músculos e o fazendo emagrecer bastante. De primeiro momento, não tinha tanta mobilidade nos braços e ainda estava sem noção de seu espaço-tempo. Sua mão era envolvida por outras duas que estavam quentes e até um tanto enrugadas, a cabeça virou para poder enxergar a quem pertenciam aquele par. Uma mulher que já estava em sua meia-idade, com seus cabelos curtos e encaracolados, claros como o de Viktor. Sua expressão era de alguém que havia chorado tanto, mas que agora apenas podia sorrir com a presença do garoto.

Estava um tanto grogue pelo sedativo que havia sido aplicado ao surtar. Sem noção de onde estava, ver aquele monte de aparelhos foi realmente desesperador. Seus olhos piscaram algumas vezes para poder se acostumar com a luz daquele quarto, dessa vez colocando o braço por cima de seu rosto. Ainda não sabia onde estava, mas não tinha força para simplesmente sair andando e perguntar.

“Vitya, você está bem?” 

Aquela voz baixa ecoou por sua cabeça por um tempo. O nome soava de uma forma até familiar, mas sua mente continuava um borrão, até ficou confuso por um tempo, mas logo reconhecera que a pessoa ali do seu lado era sua amada mãe, Ekaterina. Tentou acariciar aquelas mãos de volta, mas o esforço para levantar aquela parte do corpo era enorme.

“Não se esforce muito, bebê, você tem que descansar.”

Viktor ainda não entendia porque estava naquele local. As paredes brancas o faziam se sentir preso e encurralado, mas a presença de sua mãe o deixava mais calmo, aquela mulher que ficou ao seu lado nos momentos mais difíceis. 

“Onde eu estou...?” Viktor perguntava com a voz um tanto embriagada pelo cansaço, deixando seus olhos entreabertos.

“Você está no hospital, querido.” 

A informação despertou Viktor por um momento. Por que estava ali? Havia sofrido um acidente enquanto patinava? Por que sua cabeça estava enfaixada? Eram muitas perguntas para aquela cabeça atordoada. Tentou não pensar naquilo, apenas desviou o olhar para a janela, vendo o pôr-do-sol cair. Por outro lado, sua mãe pareceu aliviada por não ter que explicar a situação.

Sua atenção era desviada para a porta daquele quarto. Uma figura entrava por ela, vestindo um jaleco branco e se dirigia até sua maca, carregando uma prancheta e um semblante feliz no rosto. “Boa tarde, senhor Nikiforov, sou o Doutor Sergei Petrovich. Vejo que finalmente acordou.”

_ Finalmente acordou? O que ele quer dizer com isso? _

“Uh, olá.” Viktor tentou se ajeitar para ficar sentado na maca, mas acabou desistindo pela dor que sentia em seu corpo “O que aconteceu?”

Por mais que sua mente estivesse desorientada, ainda queria saber o que havia acontecido. Via que o médico estava um tanto calado e até desviando o olhar para sua mãe, como se esperasse uma confirmação, como se algo já estivesse pré-definido.

“Olha, essa situação é um tanto complicada, vamos explicar quando estiver se sentindo melhor.”

Viktor mordeu o lábio inferior e tentou agarrar o lençol da cama com a pouca força que tinha, prestes a surtar novamente, mas sentiu o gentil toque de Ekaterina em um de seus braços, como se ela soubesse que seu filho estava prestes a estourar. Suspirou fundo, fazendo um sinal positivo com a cabeça. O médico falava sobre fazer alguns exames, mas não prestava atenção. Ao tempo que isso acontecia, a porta novamente se abria. Era um homem também de idade como sua mãe, com aqueles cabelos grisalhos jogados para trás para tentar disfarçar a calvice. Parecia cansado depois de um longo dia de trabalho.

“Ah, você acordou.”

* * *

 

Alguns dias se passaram desde que despertou. A notícia se espalhou de uma maneira absurda e surpreendeu muita gente. Muitos tinham perdido a esperança com o tempo. Eram notícias e conversas em redes sociais movimentando tudo, trazendo felicidade para seus fãs.

Mas Viktor não parecia tão animado assim, queria respostas. Parecia inquieto, ainda mais quando a tarde acabava e tinha que lidar com a presença de um certo homem ali naquele quarto de hospital. Nunca teve muita afeição por seu pai, muito menos quando escolheu seguir a carreira da patinação artística. Lembrava de ter ouvido tanto de Ivan, principalmente quando era jovem e tinha aqueles cabelos longos que cobriam suas costas.

“Tá na hora de cortar esse cabelo de mulher, não tá?”

Era engraçado como seu pai se preocupava mais com seu cabelo do que com a própria saúde. Viktor não ligou para aquele comentário e tocou as madeixas que estavam caindo em seus ombros, tinham crescido um tanto durante esses três anos. Muitos preferiam raspar a cabeça de um paciente que estava em coma para não ter o trabalho de cuidar dos cabelos, mas Ekaterina sabia muito bem como seu filho era vaidoso.

Lembrava quando Viktor era apenas uma criancinha que gostava de mexer em seus laços, que pedia para ela sempre pentear seu cabelo antes de ir para a escola. Conseguiu reviver essas memórias naquele hospital, onde ela mesma fazia questão de cuidar dos cabelos que cresciam conforme os anos iam passando. Gostava de acariciar e enrolar aqueles cachinhos que se formavam nas pontas, assim como seu próprio cabelo.

Ekaterina conhecia muito bem seu marido. Viktor era o único filho do casal e o protegido da mãe, Ivan até a culpava pelo menino ter crescido e virado aquilo que era. Lançou um olhar ameaçador para o mais velho, só não abrindo a boca porque sabia que aquele homem gostava de causar um escândalo, além de não querer brigar na frente do seu bebê.

Aquele silêncio entre os três era cortado pelo som da porta se abrindo, novamente Doutor Sergei vinha para dar algumas notícias a Viktor, que só queria respostas. Sentia uma certa insegurança vinda dele, um olhar para Ivan e Ekaterina antes de tudo.

“Boa tarde, Senhor Ivan, Senhora Ekaterina.” Era breve, trazendo um semblante um tanto sério “Viktor, acredito que queira saber o que aconteceu.”

Se pudesse, teria pulado da cama para ouvir tudo aquilo. Finalmente teria a explicação que tanto queria.

Porém, essa animação iria durar pouco.

“É uma situação delicada. Você acabou sofrendo um acidente de carro quando você e--” Por um momento parou, quase como se fosse dizer algo que não deveria “Quando você voltava de uma festa.” Ele continuou. “Seu carro acabou capotando. Devido a isso, você ficou em coma por três anos.”

Dava para ver a aflição nos olhos de Viktor, que segurava a mão da mãe com força. Três anos em coma? Claro que notou diferenças quando Yuri o visitou e viu aqueles cabelos longos, quando viu que Mila estava com Sara e Georgi provavelmente havia arranjado alguma namorada, mas aquilo era tempo demais.

“Por que eu não consigo sentir as minhas pernas?”

O médico deu mais uma pausa e olhou para os pais de seu paciente por um tempo, mas voltou para Viktor. Certas coisas eram dolorosas demais para serem ditas de uma vez.

“Viktor, precisamos que entenda que você esteve em coma por três anos, algumas coisas podem levar algum tempo para voltar ao normal.”

O nervosismo novamente subia pelo seu corpo. Ekaterina sentia a mão do filho apertar, tremer e suar, tentando acariciar para acalmar. Sabia o quão sensível Viktor ficava naquelas situações.

“Não, me diz o que tá acontecendo e  _ porque eu não consigo mexer as minhas pernas!” _

Cada minuto em silêncio era como se fosse uma tortura.

“A lesão na cabeça afetou a parte motora de seu cérebro, limitando alguns de seus movimentos, sendo o mais grave deles nas pernas. Você será submetido a fisioterapia e nós temos uma grande expectativa quanto a sua recuperação, já que tem um um físico impecável.”

Aquelas palavras foram o suficiente para quebrar Viktor. Lágrimas silenciosas desciam pelo seu rosto, que só tremia cada vez mais.

“Sei que isso é difícil para você, considerando a sua profissão, mas estaremos trabalhando nosso melhor para que você possa recuperar a sua vida de antes.”

Era questão de tempo até abrir o berreiro ali mesmo. Desde pequeno foi um chorão, aprendendo a mascarar aquele sentimento a medida que crescia para evitar problemas, mas não conseguiu aguentar naquele momento. 

Eram suas pernas, seu instrumento de trabalho.

Sentia o doce abraço de sua mãe o confortando, mas a dor em seu peito, tão aguda, que simplesmente não sabia o que fazer, apenas queria um momento para poder chorar todas aquelas dores que estavam guardadas.

O médico saiu do quarto para deixar aquele momento entre eles. Viktor soluçou por um bom tempo, continuando nos braços daquela mulher. Um anjo.

“Deixa de ser viado, homem não chora.” As palavras de Ivan saíam de forma ríspida.

Por outro lado, o pai era um demônio. Era o tipo que queria ver seu filho honrando sua pátria em algo como o hóquei e não patinando. Como ele mesmo dizia, nem poderia ser considerado um esporte, mas sim pura boiolagem. Não precisava nem dizer o quanto sofreu naquelas mãos. 

Ekaterina olhou de forma afiada para o marido, um sinal para que ambos saíssem daquele quarto.

Viktor conseguia ver a silhueta dos dois brigando pela janela fosca daquela porta, uma imagem que guardava desde a infância.

* * *

 

Às vezes Viktor se sentia um tanto desnorteado em seus exames. Os físicos eram uma tortura, ficou tanto tempo sem se mover que parecia que ia cair a qualquer momento. Aquilo era necessário para ver até onde seu corpo funcionava, mesmo estando chocado pela notícia que não iria patinar por um bom tempo.

Por outro lado, parecia lembrar bastante de algumas coisas básicas, como seu nome, seus pais, amigos próximos. Era normal não lembrar dos acontecimentos antecedentes ao acidente, afinal, não lembrava de estar voltando de festa nenhuma.

“Você lembra onde morava?” Um homem batucava a caneta na frente de sua maca. Aquilo deixava o paciente um tanto aflito, mas tentava não ligar.

“Eu moro em meu apartamento perto do rinque de patinação, junto com Makkachin.” Sua resposta saía quase que imediatamente, como se estivesse na ponta da língua. Estranhou quando o médico fez uma cara estranha e riscou algumas coisas, mas, novamente, tentou não ligar.

“Qual seu estado civil?”

Aquilo fez Viktor hesitar um tanto. Olhava para sua mão direita por um certo tempo. Sabia que não era casado, mas tinha a sensação de que algo estava faltando ali em um de seus dedos, mas pensava que era só uma impressão boba.

“Eu estou solteiro, doutor.”

Novamente via ele riscando aquela prancheta como se algo estivesse errado, até fazia algumas caretas, mas realmente preferiu não perguntar. Aquela bateria de exames era cansativa na maioria das vezes, mas ficava aliviado sempre que sua mãe ou algum amigo o visitava. Pelo menos tinha alguém ali ao seu lado para poder conversar.

Antes de dormir novamente, Viktor sentia um cheiro familiar, vinha de um vaso de miosótis.

* * *

 

Ficar naquele lugar por muito tempo era algo que Viktor não estava gostando nem um pouco. Não era nem pelos exames que faziam ele querer morrer cada vez que lembrava das pernas ou por conta do esforço que estava precisando fazer, mas sim pela energia negativa que o hospital trazia. Tantas vidas que estavam lutando para se manterem, enquanto algumas se despediam de seus familiares. 

Presenciar esse tipo de cena era doloroso para aquele homem cheio de empatia.

Em suas saídas para o banheiro, prestava atenção no corredor. Via todo o tipo de pessoa, desde crianças até idosos. Alguns eram pacientes, outros esperavam notícias de seus familiares e amigos. Às vezes atraía olhares por ser justamente um patinador famoso, mas tinha uma certa pessoa daquele local que trazia uma sensação familiar para si.

Aquela mulher parecia ter mais ou menos sua idade, tinha olhos castanhos e cabelos da mesma cor, com uma parte deles descolorida. Sempre estava ali esperando na porta do quarto ao lado, conseguia sentir bem o cheiro de cigarro vindo dela. Algo nela parecia atrair a atenção de Viktor. Já viu ela olhar para si por um tempo, mas acabava desviando.

Do jeito que era, Viktor gostava de se intrometer no problema dos outros, mas aquela não parecia uma boa ocasião.

Ele olhava no fundo daqueles olhos, algo tão familiar, não sabia dizer, mas tinha certeza que já havia visto. Claro que já viu olhos castanhos, mas os daquela mulher tinham algo especial. Percebia uma certa aflição ali, era pelo fato de estar encarando demais? Não sabia, mas sabia que tinha algo a mais ali.

“Senhor Nikiforov!”

Ouviu a voz da enfermeira o chamando e antes que pudesse fazer alguma pergunta para aquela pessoa, sua cadeira estava sendo empurrada por aquele corredor. Olhou por mais um tempo, suspirando. Tinham coisas que ainda estavam confusas em sua cabeça.

A manhã seguiu normalmente depois daquele acontecimento, estava em sua maca novamente. Como sempre, sua mãe estava lá durante a tarde, disposta a conversar, até trazer livros para lerem. Certo hábitos não mudavam com o tempo.

Porém, Viktor não parecia muito bem. Ainda estava encucado com aqueles malditos olhos castanhos. Por que estava se importando tanto com aquilo? Onde havia visto eles? Tentava não transparecer que estava incomodado, mas Ekaterina conhecia muito bem seu filho a ponto de saber como estava.

“Tem algo que está te incomodando, bebê?” A mais velha fechou o livro e deixou em seu colo, descansando a mão por cima “Está sentindo alguma dor?”

“Você já sentiu como se conhecesse alguém, mas não lembra dessa pessoa?” Viktor virou a cabeça para a mãe, fechando os olhos para materializar aquela cor castanha em sua mente “É como se você olhasse para os olhos dessa pessoa e sentisse algo familiar, mas simplesmente não lembra. Acho que vou falar com ela amanhã!”

Bufou, cruzando aqueles braços. Puxava seu cobertor para praticamente o abraçar enquanto ficava naquela posição. Sentia falta de um calor envolvendo seus braços quando ia dormir, de agarrar alguma coisa e ficar ali para sempre. Achava que era a falta de Makkachin enquanto estava internado.

“De quem são os olhos?” A russa pousou a mão no braço de Viktor, um gesto de alguém que se preocupava bastante. 

“Sempre que eu saio no corredor, eu vejo uma garota esperando na porta do quarto ao lado. Hoje eu olhei nos olhos dela e senti isso, sabe? Até ia perguntar, mas não fui, eu tenho certeza que vi aqueles olhos em algum lugar!”

O que era uma cara serena se tornou algo um tanto preocupado mas Ekaterina tentava disfarçar, abrindo um sorriso. Aquele gesto parecia ser comum naquela família, aquela feição para poder esconder o que realmente estava sentido.

“Você deve ter confundindo a pessoa com alguma outra, ainda está se recuperando.” As mãos daquela mulher fluíam sob os cabelos do filho, os arrumando como sempre gostava de fazer “Sabe, do jeito que tudo está indo, mês que vem você já vai estar em casa, Vitya.”

Tentar desviar aquele assunto era uma estratégia, mas isso ainda deixava Viktor emburrado. Fechou os olhos e deixou-se embarcar no mundo dos sonhos, aqueles cafunés eram uma benção para o outro.

No final da tarde, Viktor acordou com um certo barulho. Novamente via a silhueta de seus pais brigando pela janela da porta, juntamente com outra que parecia ser uma enfermeira. Não ligou tanto, provavelmente era sobre sua saúde, mas se perguntava porque ele não poderia estar no meio.

Simplesmente fechou seus olhos e voltou a dormir tranquilamente.

No dia seguinte, Viktor tentou falar com aquela mulher novamente, mas via que ela não estava mais lá. E que o leito do quarto ao lado estava vazio.

* * *

 

Um mês se passou desde o dia que Viktor recobrou a consciência e já estava preparado para voltar para casa.

Por mais que tivesse que passar um tempo na casa de seus pais, teria Makkachin novamente em seus braços. Foi uma euforia poder segurar aquela cadela que podia facilmente derrubar Viktor. Três anos se passaram e ela ainda reconhecia seu dono.

A casa trazia algumas memórias. Cresceu ali e passou uma parte considerável de sua vida. Hoje estava bem diferente do que era antes, mas ainda tinha o mesmo conforto. Lembrava que seu primeiro dinheiro gasto com patrocínios foi para a reforma daquela casa. Seus pais não pareciam querer sair daquele local, mas dar uma reparada no que estava fora do lugar era bom.

Viktor tinha memórias da casa de madeira durante o inverno rigoroso, do cheiro de cigarro de sua mãe, de quando encontrou Makkachin abandonada numa estrada e adotou contra a vontade de seus pais, prometendo cuidar com todo o carinho que tinha. Um lugar que não ficava tão longe daquela casa, até sentia um cheiro familiar. Aquela reforma foi um presente para as pessoas que cuidaram e fizeram o melhor para que tivesse uma vida boa.

“Quem é a minha princesa? É você!” Era engraçado como Viktor brincava com sua velha companheira, enchendo de beijos, abraços e sempre fazendo aquela voz fininha. Se sentia bem melhor fora daquele hospital, longe de toda aquela aura negativa, no conforto de sua velha casa. Estava animado para finalmente poder dar início a fisioterapia, a primeira coisa que ia fazer quando recuperasse seus movimentos seria colocar aqueles patins com lâminas de ouro e deslizar pelo gelo, reviver e reaprender sua paixão.

Decidiu descansar um pouco antes de tudo, indo para seu quarto antigo. Não tinha mais suas fotos de quando era pequeno, mas ainda tinha  **recordações** ótimas, apenas podendo deitar naquela cama também havia mudado, tão confortável que parecia o céu. Deu um beijo no rosto de Ekaterina, que deixou a cadeira de rodas ao lado e ria ao ver que Makkachin ia correndo para deitar com seu dono..

Depois de muito tempo, Viktor conseguiu dormir sem se sentir sozinho. 

* * *

 

A fisioterapia nunca é fácil no começo, ainda mais com o corpo de Viktor. Para quem treinava todos os dias, ficar três anos sem mover um músculo era um verdadeiro veneno, precisava pegar firme e não desistir no meio do caminho para manter a massa muscular que já tinha, e claro, se recuperar para poder voltar a patinar.

Viktor era o tipo de pessoa que queria surpreender a todos. Sempre botava seus sentimentos naquilo que trabalhava, mas tinha momentos que parecia perder sua magia. Antes de tudo aquilo acontecer, lembrava como estava se sentindo mal por não achar uma inspiração, algo que fizesse seu corpo querer fluir com a música. 

Aqueles olhos castanhos eram sua inspiração.

Viktor simplesmente não conseguia esquecer o olhar profundo que ela portava, tinha certeza que conhecia aquilo de algum lugar.

Mas não era só isso que fazia sua cabeça sair fora do lugar.

Conviver novamente com Ivan não era uma tarefa fácil. Recordava do dia que finalmente saiu daquela casa e não precisou mais encarar a cara daquele homem que tanto desprezava sua carreira a ponto de se arrepender por ter levado ele a um rinque de patinação quando pequeno, pensando no que havia dado em sua cabeça. Sempre quis que o garoto preferisse o hóquei, mas Ekaterina sempre afirmou que era um esporte muito perigoso, afinal, não queria que seu filho único se machucasse.

Se juntar em família para almoçar era algo que Viktor nunca havia se acostumado. Geralmente era apenas ele e sua mãe, enquanto o pai trabalhava. A presença dele ali naquela mesa era um tanto estranha, as vezes até um tanto desconfortável. Os comentários não eram nada legais, desde ficar afirmando que Viktor não era um homem de verdade e invalidar seu trabalho.

Bem, não podia fazer nada a não ser ouvir aquilo e deixar sair pelo outro ouvido.

* * *

 

Um ano e meio se passou desde que Viktor havia dado inicio a fisioterapia e já se recuperava bem. Por mais que não conseguisse parar em pé sem ter que escorar em alguém ou usar um andador, poder ter um movimento mais fluido era libertador, não ter que depender de uma cadeira de rodas e nem de sua mãe para andar pela casa já era um grande avanço. Claro, ainda tinha que receber ajuda para descer escadas e cuidado para não escorregar, mas como as coisas iam indo, a recuperação seria tranquila.

Por vezes, ficava entediado. Havia comprado um celular novo porque seu antigo devia ter sido perdido no acidente segundo seus pais, além de que seu notebook estava no apartamento, mas parecia nunca ter tempo ou alguém que o levasse para simplesmente buscar, além de limitarem seu acesso por acharem que aqueles aparelhos não iriam fazer bem para sua saúde. Acabava assistindo televisão e jogando bolinhas para Makkachin pegar.

Isso até ouvir um som de carro. Por um instante, aquilo o incomodou, mas o barulho alto da campainha camuflou tudo. Até ia se levantar com ajuda do andador para poder atender, mas Ekaterina era mais rápida, sempre era.

“Vitya, tem uma visita para você!”

Ouviu a voz da mais velha ali e logo virou o rosto para a porta. Seus olhos se arregalaram por um momento e um sorriso se abriu, se pudesse, sairia correndo para agarrar que estava ali naquela porta.

“Ei, velhote, vejo que não está tão careca assim.”

Viktor soltou uma risada com o comentário de Yuri, que ia se aproximando para dar um abraço naquele homem. O garoto havia crescido consideravelmente, até seus cabelos estavam longos, presos em um rabo de cavalo. Ekaterina voltava para a cozinha, provavelmente querendo deixar os dois a sós.

“Gostou dos meus cabelos? Mamãe que cuidou!” Viktor brincou, aos poucos soltando daquele abraço. Analisava aquele garoto por um tempo, visto que ele havia mudado tanto... Claro, havia visto ele algumas vezes pela televisão, mas aquilo não era nada comparado a poder ver a pessoa “E vejo também que roubou meu posto de Lenda Viva, hm?”

Ambos riram com aquilo. De fato, Plisetsky mostrou todo o seu talento quando Viktor não estava em cena, conquistando alguns pratas antes de seu primeiro ouro, pelo o que o russo mais velho lembrava. Soltou um suspiro baixo, puxando aquela manta que ficava por cima de suas pernas.

“Alguém tinha que fazer algo, não? Lilia me disse para tentar não me preocupar e seguir em frente.” Yuri respondia de uma forma mais calma que o normal, era como se aquele tigre que estivesse dentro de si tivesse aprendido a se acalmar um pouco. Não ter Viktor por perto dando aqueles avisos em sua cabecinha estressada fizeram ele aprender a se virar naqueles anos “E como está indo o tratamento? Estou cansado de ganhar, quero você competindo contra mim!”

Ainda preservava aquele espírito competitivo que ardia dentro de si, ainda era um jovem adulto no final das contas. Seu físico havia mudado também, não era mais aquele garoto magro que qualquer vento que batesse o levaria, havia ficado um tanto mais forte com todo o treino que estava fazendo.

“Até lá eu provavelmente estarei aposentado, estou ficando velho demais para essas coisas.” Viktor parecia se importar demais com aquilo, assim como quando alguém implicou que tinha um vão ali em seu cabelo, pensando que estaria careca nos próximo anos. Já havia percebido alguns sinais de cansaço quando patinava, isso tudo antes do acidente. “Creio que vai achar grandes competidores a sua altura!”

Yuri odiava pensar naquilo, queria vencer Viktor, aquele que todos diziam ser imbatível. O silêncio reinou naquela sala por um momento, o loiro parecia inquieto com alguma coisa. Se perguntava como o outro estava tão feliz naquela situação. Claro que não poderia perder as esperanças, mas algo estava fora de seu lugar.

“Não sei se essa é a hora certa para falar disso, mas você não vai ver o--”

“Yuri Plisetsky, querido! Vem cá me ajudar com o chá e os biscoitos, estão muito quentes!”

Nisso, Yuri era puxado para a cozinha, apenas soltando um grito. A porta batia com força e Viktor era deixado sozinho na sala.

Viktor tombou a cabeça para o lado ao ver Yuri ser interrompido. Ver quem? Do que aquele garoto estava falando no final das contas?

Novamente, era deixado de fora das conversas. 

* * *

 

“Então você quer que eu esconda do Viktor que ele está casado com alguém? É isso mesmo?” 

Yuri sempre foi de afrontar quem estivesse a sua frente quando achava necessário e aquela situação com certeza era uma. Não podia negar como aquela situação o deixava revoltado.

“É só o que te peço, Yura.” Ekaterina quebrava sua promessa e soltava aquela fumaça que havia tragado do cigarro que estava em suas mãos “Você sabe como o Vitya é sensível e que o pai dele—“

“Que se dane o Ivan! Eles nunca tiveram uma boa reação, mas você quer privar ele de saber só pro seu marido não dar piti? Ele vai acabar descobrindo sozinho.” Ao mesmo tempo que tentava abaixar sua voz para ninguém ouvir do lado de fora daquele cômodo, queria gritar. Sabia que ela não tinha culpa de nada e apenas queria proteger o filho de sofrer, mas aquilo já era demais “Eu posso não ser a melhor pessoa para falar isso, mas eu sei o quanto ele e o Yuuri eram um grude só. Teve muitos momentos que eu só quis vomitar de tanta melação que os dois eram, mas isso só prova o quanto eles se amavam muito, disso eu tenho certeza.”

O silêncio pairou naquela cozinha. Yuri tinha razão, Viktor ia descobrir uma hora ou outra, não sabia quando, mas ia. Provavelmente não entendia aquele sentimento dela de mentir sobre algo tão grande para proteger alguém que ama, mas também sabia que aquela não era a solução.

“Olha, falamos disso depois, eu não quero que o Vitya—“

“Você não quer que eu o quê, mãe?”

Ambos foram surpreendidos quando Viktor abriu a porta da cozinha e se apoiou nela com cuidado para não cair. Seu rosto parecia de alguém que estava com uma certa indignação. Estava cansado de ficar fora de tudo aquilo.

“Meu bebê, por favor, não faça tanto esforço assim.” A russa encostou a mão em seus ombros, mas Viktor simplesmente virou as costas e foi mancando para seu quarto, se apoiando nas paredes. 

Antes de trancar a porta atrás de si, avisou que não iria jantar.

* * *

 

“Eles estão escondendo alguma coisa de mim, Chris! Não é possível!”

Viktor ajeitava o celular na mesa do quarto, olhando para a cara do suíço pela tela daquele aparelho. Sempre que podiam, ambos faziam chamadas, já que Christophe simplesmente não podia pegar um avião no meio dos treinos para ver o melhor amigo. Mesmo que o fuso horário tivesse uma diferença de horário de duas horas entre as cidades que estavam, davam um jeito de conversar.

“Eu acho que você está exagerando, Vitusha. Sua mãe é sua companheira, por que ela ia esconder algo de você?” Chris estava de roupão, como se tivesse acabado de sair do banho, provavelmente havia voltado do treino não fazia muito tempo “Fica tranquilo e apenas foque em se recuperar, quero ver você mexendo esses quadris no próximo banquete!”

Não havia entendido aquilo, nunca havia dançado em banquete algum pelo o que lembrava. Prendeu seus cabelos em um coque, puxando Makkachin para um abraço carinhoso. A cadela parecia ser a única a entender ele naquele momento.

“Você também? Chris, eu só queria saber porque meus pais nunca me incluem nas conversas que dizem respeito a mim, ainda mais aqui em casa! Eu consegui ouvir muito bem algo sobre casamento e um tal de Yuuri vindo daquela cozinha.”

Por um instante, o suíço ficou quieto, encarando a câmera do celular. Era como se um certo nervoso subisse seu corpo, mas, assim como Viktor, conseguia abrir um sorriso e controlar as emoções. Ambos aprenderam juntos como enganarem a si mesmos em situações como aquelas. 

“Tudo em seu tempo, Viktor.”

A reação de Viktor foi simplesmente desligar a chamada e jogar aquele celular em um canto, ouvindo o som de algo metálico cair e assustando Makkachin. Ao mesmo tempo que estava feliz por estar se recuperando, estava estressado com tudo aquilo, como se todos fossem apenas bonecos que fingissem que estava tudo bem, mas não, era o contrário. 

Sentia as lágrimas descerem pelo seu rosto, parecia uma criança fazendo birra com aquele bico. Estava com raiva, por que todos pareciam estranhos com ele? Era por conta de suas pernas? Escondiam algo dele? Quem diabos era Yuuri? Eram muitas perguntas para aquela mente. Não conseguia acreditar que seus próprio melhor amigo estava mentindo para ele.

Ou melhor, que sua mãe também escondia algo.

Desde pequeno sabia que seus pais escondiam algumas coisas para protegê-lo, mas agora já era um adulto. Talvez fosse mais uma criança boba no corpo de gente grande, tinha seus 36 anos e ainda ficaria naquela situação? Suspirou fundo e tentou se acalmar, apenas indo para o canto da cama e esticando o braço para pegar o celular. Não deveria ter desligado na cara de Chris.

Foi aí que notou algo um tanto estranho. Lembrava de ouvir o barulho de algo metálico caindo no chão quando jogou aquele celular em direção a estante, vendo que ali havia uma latinha de metal, daquelas de guardar chocolate. Segurou aquele objeto com um certo receio e foi tirando a tampa, vendo que ali tinham algumas medalhas de ouro. Lembrava de usá-las para tentar recuperar fragmentos de sua memória, um exercício recomendado pelo médico.

_ Vejo uma flor seca, sem ar _ __  
_ Cá esquecida em um caderno, _ __  
_ E meu espírito prosterno _ _  
_ __ Num esquisito meditar

Não lembrava muito bem do acidente, mas Ekaterina disse que aconteceu logo depois do banquete que conquistou seu quinto ouro seguido na Grand Prix, mas realmente não lembrava de nada daquela noite. Pegava cada uma delas e passava a mão, por mais que tudo aquilo trouxesse um orgulho para muitos, para Viktor era como se fossem amarras em seu pescoço que só o afundavam cada vez mais.

_ Sorria para a câmera, erga seu ouro para todos verem. _

_ Conquiste fama, tenha dinheiro, patrocínios. _

Do que adiantava ter tudo aquilo se a solidão o sufocava? Antes de tudo aquilo acontecer, Viktor lembrava de alguns episódios que marcaram sua vida, das vezes que sentia um sufoco enorme seguido de lágrimas incessantes que desciam pelo seu rosto. Aquela dor aguda que sentia em seu peito vinha das máscaras que usava em seu dia-a-dia, quando tinha que manter a imagem daquela pessoa que nunca perdia para ninguém. 

No verso de cada medalha havia a data de quando havia ocorrido o evento. A mais recente delas era no ano de 2015. Viktor nunca havia se ligado a datas nem nada, sabia que tinha acordado depois de três anos, mas notara algo um tanto estranho.

Por algum motivo, gostava de manter datas de quase tudo marcado, como se fosse fazer pequenas comemorações para cada coisa. Pegou sua agenda de unicórnio – também conhecido como diário que tinha desde seus 14 anos – e abriu logo na última página, procurando por uma certa data.

_ 15 de Outubro de 2021 – Mamãe disse que eu acordei esse dia. _

Se havia acordado três anos depois, então havia entrado em coma em 2018. Viktor poderia ser uma mula em exatas, mas aquilo era matemática básica. Seus olhos se arregalaram, estava assustado. O que estava acontecendo, no final das contas? Sua reação foi pesquisar sobre aquilo na internet, por mais que não fosse a coisa mais rápida de tudo.

_ Sochi, 2015. Viktor Nikiforov leva para casa seu quinto ouro seguido. Yuuri Katsuki fica em último lugar no seu primeiro Grand Prix. _

“Então esse é o Yuuri que ele falou, mas por quê?” Aquilo só fazia Viktor querer procurar mais sobre. Via que era um patinador como ele, competiram juntos no ano que levou seu último ouro, enquanto o outro havia voltado para o Japão sem nada além daquele sentimento de derrota.

Viktor não sabia como era aquilo.

* * *

 

As tardes de final de semana eram aquelas que Viktor ficava comendo torradas na cozinha enquanto sua mãe fazia algum bolo e seu pai assistia televisão, assim como nos velhos tempos, mas dessa vez seria um tanto diferente.

A primeira vez que Viktor afrontou Ivan, levou um belo de um tapa na cara. Sempre odiou aquele discurso de autoridade sobre ter que obedecer ele em tudo, afinal, estavam morando no mesmo teto e assim seria até sair da casa. Aquela situação não mudou muito, ainda mais agora que estava machucado e tendo que viver com eles. Queria voltar para seu apartamento, mas Ekaterina insistiu para que ficasse ali. Fazia sentido quando não estava ficando nem em pé direito, mas poderia ter ajuda de alguém que não fosse eles.

“Mãe, acho que vou voltar para meu apartamento.”

Viktor conseguiu ouvir o som da televisão abaixar e um prato quebrando no momento que terminou a frase. Quando percebeu, Ekaterina e Ivan se entreolhavam com um certo desespero, talvez o pai com mais raiva mesmo. Era como se tivesse cometido um crime.

“Não, Vitya! Você ainda está se recuperando, como vai subir e descer as escadas daquele apartamento? E se você cair sem ninguém lá?” Ekaterina obviamente estava preocupada com a saúde do filho, mas algo lá dentro dizia que tinha muito mais que isso.

“Eu sei que você está preocupada comigo, mas tem algumas coisas que estão me incomodando e eu quero respostas! Eu não aguento mais ficar de fora das conversas sobre mim!” O olhar de Viktor se abaixava um tanto a medida que aumentava aquela voz, mas logo se erguia, não queria demonstrar fraqueza, como seu pai diria. “Eu não sei o que vocês estão tramando, mas sei que não entrei em coma logo depois do banquete.”

Aquilo pareceu surpreender ambos, principalmente Ivan, que parecia ficar mais vermelho a medida que toda aquela raiva se acumalava em seu corpo. Nunca tinha sido uma pessoa muito paciente para nada.

“Aquele pivete loiro está fazendo a sua cabeça, não está? É tudo culpa da sua mãe que deixou ele vir te visitar!” Aquela voz grossa trazia memórias que não eram boas para ninguém “Você não vai a lugar nenhum!”

_ Memórias. Lembranças. Recordações. _

Por que Viktor não lembrava do que havia acontecido depois da GP de 2015? Porque todos escondiam?

“Você não manda em mim! Eu tenho minha própria vida que construí com todo o meu esforço e você não vai me impedir de descobrir o que aconteceu de verdade! Eu estou cansado, pai. Estou cansado de você querer ser uma autoridade, de querer mandar simplesmente por… Por ser você!” Era difícil discutir sem querer chorar. O rosto aflito de Viktor derrubava algumas lágrimas, se preparando para o pior que estava por vir.

Porém, algumas coisas mudavam com o tempo. Estranhou não ver a mão de seu pai levantada para o ar, por vezes com um cabo de vassoura ou um cinto, talvez Ivan havia tomado consciência que Viktor não era mais uma criança. Ou não queria se estressar.

“Faça o que quiser, mas se decidir voltar para cá, só por cima do meu cadáver.” Aquilo era o suficiente para aquele homem de idade desligar a televisão e sair da sala, indo para seu quarto.

Quando menos percebeu, Viktor estava de pé, apoiando o peso do corpo naquela mesa de madeira. As pernas tremiam tanto pelo nervoso de falar tudo aquilo como pela sua condição de saúde, apenas caindo de joelhos no chão. Sentiu o abraço de Ekaterina por trás, perguntando se ele estava bem. 

Ele só queria descansar um pouco.

* * *

 

Viktor acabou deitado em sua cama, agarrando Makkachin e ficando ali em seu celular, uma cena que era comum antes do acidente. Enquanto uma mão fazia carinho naquele pelo, outra apenas deslizava pela tela do aparelho. O que mais aparecia quando pesquisava seu próprio nome na internet era em relação ao acidente. Vários sites comemoravam sua volta, mas nenhuma falava sobre o acidente em si. Decidiu colocar aquela palavra-chave em seu celular, agora sim achando o que queria.

O que mais deixava ele confuso era o fato de algumas matérias colocarem o nome de Yuuri Katsuki no meio de tudo aquilo, aquele mesmo que havia ficado em último em Sochi. Não tinha lembranças com ele, mas também não duvidava de mais nada. Até tentava entrar naqueles site, mas era como sua rede estivesse bloqueada.

Como se alguém limitasse seu acesso.

* * *

 

Uma semana se passou desde aquela discussão na cozinha. Viktor já estava pronto para voltar ao apartamento junto com Makkachin, por mais que sua mãe estivesse preocupada demais, prometeu enviar mensagens sempre que pudesse. Dava um abraço forte naquela mulher antes de entrar no carro pequeno que o esperava. 

“Tem certeza que não quer colocar ela no banco de trás?” Yuri se referia a cadela no colo de Viktor, colocando seu cinto de segurança. Por mais que estivesse um tanto apertado, sentia que ela poderia caber lá. Viktor não tinha uma, nem duas, nem três malas, tinha mais que isso e seus aparelhos para ajudar a andar.

“Não quero que a minha princesa fique esmagada nessa bagunça toda.” Era engraçado ver Makkachin com a língua de fora naquele banco de passageiro, nos braços de Viktor como sempre. Aquele russo parecia um tanto incomodado ali, sempre fazia suas sessões de fisioterapia com ajuda de um especialista em casa, justo para não ter que entrar em um carro.

“Contanto que você tire essa bunda fedida da minha cara, eu agradeço.” O loiro dava partida naquele carro, dirigindo um tanto mais devagar que o normal porque tinha noção que Viktor estava assustado por conta do acidente. Aproveitou a parada no semáforo para poder ligar seu rádio. Viktor esperava um hit da nova geração, mas o que veio foi algo totalmente diferente.

Inicialmente, aquela melodia parecia solitária, mas logo de mostrava ser um dueto. Por um momento Viktor apenas prestou atenção naquilo, conhecia muito bem aquela música. Lembrava da Aria que havia usado em um de seus programas que, diferente daquilo que estava tocando, era algo triste, uma pessoa só cantando sobre amor, sobre estar junto para sempre e nunca mais deixar a outra.

“Eu sempre tive dúvida em patinar o dueto ou a aria, mas no final das contas a aria pareceu mais adequada.” Viktor manteve os olhos na janela, olhando para a estrada a frente. Estava tão concentrado naquilo que, mesmo com a música acabando, ainda vagava pela sua mente. Era como se aquilo estivesse tocando em sua cabeça, alguns flashes invadindo suas memórias. 

Antes de entrar na cidade, Viktor se lembrou de sentir aquele mesmo cheiro de terra molhada, um terreno de miosótis.

* * *

 

Levar aquelas malas não foi tão difícil. Claro, Viktor teve apenas que ficar sentadinho no sofá ou alguém iria brigar por conta de sua saúde. Tiveram a ajuda de seus parceiros de treino. Viktor sentiu seu peito esquentar, era algo tão caloroso, era uma felicidade que não sentia fazia tempo.

No final do dia, todos estavam sentados e tomando um chá feito pelo dono daquele apartamento. As conversas iam e vinham, todos sentados ali nos sofás. Viktor percebia como muitos haviam mudado, mas algumas coisas ainda permaneciam. Os cabelos vermelhos de Mila, a teimosia de Yuri e a paixão de Georgi, tudo era marcante.

Desviou o olhar para a mesa da cozinha, vendo aquele pequeno vaso no meio desta. Por mais que a miosótis fosse uma flor que amasse, não lembrava de ter uma ali em sua casa. Por um momento, Viktor se distanciou totalmente daquela conversa. Sentiu que algo estava faltando ali naquele apartamento. O cheiro das flores azuis dava a sensação de algo estava fora do lugar, mas não sabia o quê. 

Acabou puxando seu andador e foi até a mesa, encarando o vaso por um tempo. Acabou chamando a atenção daqueles que conversavam na sala, mas parecia não ligar. Puxou o objeto para tentar examinar, mas logo sentia uma onda de sensações passarem pelo seu corpo.

Alguns flashes passavam pelos seus olhos como se fossem um filme, momentos de sua vida antes do acidente passavam pela sua cabeça de uma forma tão rápida que não podia reagir além de deixar aquele vaso cair e se estilhaçar no chão. Conseguia ver um homem de cabelo escuros arrumar o vaso na mesa enquanto Viktor ia o abraçar por trás, dando um beijo em seu rosto. Seu corpo inteiro se arrepiou, sentindo algumas lágrimas descerem pelo seu rosto.

_ Quando e em que primavera floresceu? _ __  
_ Por quanto tempo? Por quem foi cortada? _ __  
_ Por uma mão que conheceu ou desconheceu? _ _  
_ __ E por que nesta página foi deixada?

“Viktor? Viktor!” Bastaram alguns chamamentos de Mila para aquele russo voltar a realidade. Olhou para os lados e via Yuri e Georgi preocupados, era como se tivesse ido para um lugar totalmente diferente. Sentiu seu coração disparar, desviando o olhar para toda aquela sujeira que tinha feito. A terra se espalhou pelo chão, junto daquelas flores azuis.

“Eu… Eu acho que vou descansar.” Viktor abaixou o olhar por um momento, suspirando fundo. O que havia sido aquilo? Quem era aquela pessoa? Por que estava em seu apartamento? Não sabia responder. 

Acabou se despedindo de Mila e Georgi e voltando para o quarto com a ajuda de Yuri.

* * *

 

Viktor passou o resto do dia abraçado com Makkachin em sua cama. Mesmo tendo a cadela ali, se sentia sozinho, ainda mais depois daquilo que aconteceu mais cedo. Se aquelas memórias fossem reais, então teria alguém especial? E se tivesse mesmo, onde ela estava? Só queria um forte abraço e que toda aquela dor acabasse.

“Viktor? Você tá acordado?” Aqueles pensamentos eram cortados por Yuri, que entrava com algumas caixas. Duas médias estavam empilhadas em seus braços, enquanto uma maior permanecia ali no chão, mantendo a porta daquele quarto fechado “Eu acho que alguém tem que finalmente explicar o que aconteceu. Não queria fazer isso nesse momento, mas acho que é necessário.”

“Como assim?” Aquilo fez com que Viktor sentisse uma ponta de esperança em seu peito, soltando Makkachin e se sentando na cama, se sentia aliviado, porém nervoso. Puxou uma das caixas assim que Yuri as colocou na cama, tremendo um tanto e olhando para ele “O que tem aqui?”

“Essas caixas são de coisas que pertenciam ao apartamento, mas seus pais tiraram.” O loiro se sentava na cama, tinha um rosto um tanto aflito. Era doloroso ver até ele daquele jeito “São coisas de Yuuri Katsuki, um patinador que esteve junto de você por um bom tempo. Sua mãe me falou para devolver essas coisas para a família dele, mas eu não consegui.”

Aquele nome ecoou em sua cabeça por um bom tempo.  _ Yuuri Katsuki _ , aquele que ficou em último lugar em Sochi, quando Viktor ganhou seu quinto ouro. Que relação os dois teriam um com o outro? Ao mesmo tempo que estavam perto, também viviam em mundos totalmente diferentes. Viktor engoliu seco, sentia que seu coração ia pular de sua boca a qualquer instante. Tomava coragem e ia abrindo aquela caixa, dava para ver o quanto estava trêmulo.

A primeira coisa que viu quando abriu foi uma caixa de veludo vermelha, um porta aliança. Tocou para sentir aquela textura, logo abrindo com cuidado, vendo ali dois anéis. Um tinha seu nome, enquanto o outro o de Yuuri. Seus olhos se arregalaram, tentando se acalmar. Sentiu o toque de Yuri em seu ombro, ficando um tanto mais tranquilo. Aquele par também tinha gravado um floco de neve que se completava quando juntava as duas alianças. Colocou aquela que mantinha o nome de Yuuri em sua mão direita, dando um beijo por cima. Deixou a caixa de lado, partindo para outro objeto.

Pegou o que parecia ser um álbum de casamento, abrindo um tanto devagar. Fechou seus olhos por um momento para poder finalmente abrir. A primeira página já o devastara por completo. Ali estava ele, Viktor Nikiforov e Yuuri Katsuki, juntos, em um abraço caloroso.

Viktor não conseguia acreditar como havia esquecido aquilo, era como se várias memórias estivessem passando por sua cabeça, boa parte da ocasião que estava olhando nas fotos, um casamento. Suas lágrimas se intensificavam à medida que passava pelas páginas, tocando naquelas fotos. Muitos beijo, danças e, claro, dava para ver a felicidade de ambos estampada no rosto. Deixou aquele álbum aberto na foto em que estavam trocando seus votos de casamento, sentindo uma dor em seu peito enquanto soluçava. Os braços de Yuri o acolhiam com calma, fazendo com que Viktor apenas se encolhesse ali.

“Você sabe como seu pai é, ele aproveitou que você não lembrava de nada do Yuuri para fingir que ele nunca existiu na sua vida.” A voz do loiro estava um tanto baixa, porém irritada só de lembrar de toda aquela situação “Pediu para todos nós escondermos de você, mas eu não entendia isso. Eu ficava enjoado com vocês dois sendo um grude só, mas sabia que se amavam.” No fundo, aquele tigre de bolso também sentia algo por ambos, até como se fosse uma família, só não admitia.

Viktor tinha outro motivo para não querer olhar na cara de Ivan.

Decidiu se soltar daquele abraço e ver se achava mais coisas naquela caixa. Conseguia achar seu celular antigo, deixando ele de lado para poder carregar enquanto mexia naquilo. Boa parte daquilo eram fotos e roupas dos programas, estranhava não ter roupas casuais ali. Talvez seus pais tivessem dado um outro fim para aquelas peças.

Suspirou fundo, logo puxando a outra caixa. Era incrível como tinham tantas fotos, provavelmente muito mais em redes sociais, mas Viktor nunca havia se tocado daquilo, por mais que também nunca fosse de guardar senhas. Achava alguns livros ali no meio e um em especial chamou sua atenção, era uma coletânea de poemas de Aleksandr Pushkin, um dos poetas favoritos de Viktor. Por um momento, teve a memória de estar lendo aquele livro na cama com alguém em seu colo, seria seu amado Yuuri?

Folheou aquele livro, tocando algumas páginas e vendo que tinham algumas marcações ali, seja com caneta coloridas ou post-its, coisa que ele provavelmente não fazia. A maioria eram em palavras específicas, pareciam pertencer a alguém que estava querendo aprender russo. Viktor estava prestes a fechar até notar algo a mais ali, tinha uma flor azul prensada entre as páginas de um poema chamado A Flor, aquela mesma com o cheiro molhado que sentia.

_ Pra recordar um encontro amável _ __  
_ Ou uma separação funesta, _ __  
_ Ou um passeio solitário _ _  
_ __ Num sítio, à sombra da floresta?

Levou aquele livro para perto de seu coração, ainda triste por ter esquecido tudo aquilo que tiveram, mas poderia recuperar todas aquelas memórias se cavasse mais naquelas coisas que estavam guardadas a tanto tempo, se pudesse encontrar seu amado novamente.

“Se nos amamos tanto, por que ele não veio me ver?” Viktor levantava o olhar para Yuri, que desmanchava o sorriso e fazia uma cara séria.

Viktor apenas arregalou os olhos, novamente sentindo as lágrimas caírem pelo seu rosto. 

* * *

 

“Estou um pouco nervoso.” Viktor parou na porta daquele hospital, soltando um suspiro longo. Estava com Yuri ao seu lado, mas ainda assim era tudo tão novo, era exatamente como se fosse conhecer uma pessoa nova, por mais que já tivesse um lugar em seu coração.

“Não se preocupe, vai dar tudo certo, velhote.” Ambos riram, Yuri sabia como o outro ficava preocupado com aquilo, ainda mais com ele e aquele andador, mas talvez agora tivesse razão para chamar ele daquele jeito.   
  
Viktor conseguia sentir que seu coração ia explodir a qualquer momento, nem em competições ficava daquele jeito. Ainda estava com seu andador, mas já estava bem melhor depois de muita fisioterapia. Trazia consigo o livro de poemas debaixo do braço e um vaso com aquela plantinha azul que dava para Yurio segurar, tão especial e presente na maior parte da vida do russo, afinal, era tão comum naquela região fria e era sua flor favorita por todo o significado que carregava.

“Finalmente chegou, bem que o Yuri falou que ia demorar.” Uma voz vinha do fundo do corredor daquele hospital, a qual Viktor ficava um tanto surpreso. Lembrava daquela garota nos quais os olhos traziam uma sensação familiar. Agora sabia muito bem quem era aquela pessoa, ou talvez tinha uma ideia.

“Estava me preparando, me senti um pouco nervoso.” Viktor soltou um riso baixo, suspirando fundo na frente daquela porta. Suas mãos suavam um tanto com aquela sensação. Não sabia o que esperar, por mais que já soubesse de toda a situação, de que não era só ele que acabou ficando em coma depois daquele acidente, que aquele cheiro de terra molhada era tão familiar quando o canteiro que ambos acabaram caindo na estrada, só que Viktor acordou um tanto mais cedo, como sempre “Mari, certo?”

Mari fez um sinal positivo com a cabeça e o acompanhou até aquele quarto de hospital. Viktor ainda odiava aquele lugar, mas estava lá pelo seu amor. Ficou parado por um tempo ali na porta, mas logo entrou, sentindo que poderia cair ali no chão e desmaiar a qualquer momento.

No entanto, sua reação foi diferente. 

Depois de ter visto Yuuri apenas em fotos, aquela imagem foi algo que fez Viktor se sentir aliviado por um tempo. Olhou para Yuri por um momento, Mari e uma das enfermeiras sairam do local, deixando os dois a sós. Sentou em um sofá que ficava ao lado da cama, deixando a flor no criado mudo próximo. Tirou o livro e deixou em seu colo. 

“Não sei se você consegue me ouvir, mas eu estou aqui, Yuuri.” Era doloroso ver todos aqueles tubos em seu marido, mas estava feliz de finalmente toda aquela farsa se acabar. Claro que ficou triste por saber que Yuuri estava naquela situação, mas pelo menos estava ali, junto dele, se lembrando de tudo o que passaram aos poucos “Você me perdoa por não lembrar da gente? Eu sempre fui cabeça de vento, mas não faço ideia de como pude esquecer de você. De nós.”

Não se aguentou por muito tempo e começou a chorar, segurando a mão daquele homem ali na maca, porém ainda mantinha o sorriso em seu rosto. Acariciou aqueles cabelos escuros com calma, como se arrumasse eles. Eram tão lindos como na foto, também eram bem macios, como se alguém cuidasse deles, assim como sua mãe fazia com o dele.

Finalmente estavam juntos novamente. Olhou para a aliança que estava em seu dedo, logo puxando uma corrente de dentro de sua camiseta, era um colar que também tinha um anel, era o de Yuuri. Deixava ali guardado, bem pertinho de seu coração, onde achava que a pessoa que o amava deveria estar para sempre.

Deitou a cabeça ali e ficou por um tempo, querendo aproveitar o momento junto de seu marido.

* * *

 

Já fazia dois meses desde que Viktor estava visitando Yuuri, todos os dias depois da fisioterapia, ele estava lá. Ficava conversando com ele, lendo algum livro, afinal, quem sabe ele pudesse escutar? Claro que o estado de seu amado estava pior que o dele, mas não queria perder as esperanças. Quando estava apaixonado, Viktor se dedicava o máximo para fazer seu melhor, afinal, era como se estivesse conhecendo Yuuri novamente com a ajuda de suas lembranças, de Mari e Yuri, que presenciaram aquilo do início até o fim.

Até achara as fotos e vídeos do banquete que se conheceram, estavam guardados em seu antigo celular. Ainda não acreditava que aquele ser fofo ficava daquele jeito quando embriagado, a ponto de dançarem e Yuuri pedir para ser seu técnico, era questão de tempo, mas ia juntando todos os fragmentos que tinha para montar aquela história.

“Viktor?” Mari estava quase todos os dias ali também, sempre mandando notícias para seus pais sobre a situação de Yuuri. Foi ela quem esteve lá desde o acidente, acompanhando todo o procedimento, as notícias e, claro, teve que manter aquela farsa para deixar seu irmão ali. Um voto de silêncio pelo auxílio de Ivan e Ekaterina para manter Yuuri em um bom hospital, mas agora que Viktor estava consciente, era ele quem cuidava do marido, como deveria “Podemos conversar?”

“Claro, aconteceu algo?” Viktor ia fechando o livro a medida que Mari se aproximava, com um semblante um tanto sério. Aquilo era algo que parecia estar passando por sua cabeça fazia um bom tempo. Ela se sentou em um banco perto do sofá onde o outro se encontrava.

“Não quero soar com se fosse um incômodo, mas não sei se o Yuuri queria estar assim. O caso dele foi muito grave e as chances de acordar são mínimas.” Mari suspirou fundo e abaixou a cabeça, apoiando as mãos em seu colo. Aquela garota que parecia tão durona ainda tinha seus sentimentos guardados lá no fundo. “Eu sei que você está feliz por ter reencontrado ele, mas não sei se podemos manter assim.”

“Você está dizendo para matarmos ele? É isso?” Viktor arregalou os olhos, parecia estar na defensiva após ouvir aquilo. Estava feliz com a pessoa ali ao seu lado mesmo que ela não pudesse falar e viver sem todos aquele tubos, mas ainda era algo bom. Parecia que as pessoas queriam tirar sua felicidade a qualquer custo “Eu pensei que meus pais tivessem parado com essa besteira de—“

“Não, Viktor, seus pais não fizeram nada. Sou eu que estou falando com você.” Mari manteve a calma, levantando a cabeça, era como se procurasse forças para poder aguentar aquilo. Assim como Viktor, ela sofreu tanto por ver seu irmão mais novo daquele jeito, sua criança praticamente. Esperava que ele fosse acordar, mas ver ele internado daquele jeito era doloroso demais “Eu nunca fui muito religiosa como meus pais, mas isso é um processo natural para eles. Seu corpo é uma casa para sua alma e a morte é um tempo que ela tira para descansar, como se você dormisse e acordasse revigorado, a alma é eterna. Eu não faço ideia se você acredita em algum deus ou algo assim, mas se os familiares dão permissão para uma eutanásia, cabe a você decidir ou não se vai manter o Yuuri assim.”

Religião nunca foi algo muito importante na vida de Viktor, mas gostava de ouvir Yuuri falando sobre Budismo, era interessante. Tocou no rosto de Mari, limpando as lágrimas que escorriam, por mais que ela tentasse segurar o choro e se manter forte, era uma dor que aguentou  tanto e agora podia soltar tudo aquilo que estava preso. A envolvia em um abraço forte, deitando a cabeça em seu ombro. Era uma situação complicada, mas Viktor nunca tinha parado para pensar naquilo, como se esquecesse tudo e ficasse apenas com sua alegria.

“Eu irei pensar melhor sobre isso.”

* * *

 

Um ano e meio se passou desde que Viktor reencontrou Yuuri.

Continuava sua rotina com a fisioterapia e as visitas, perdendo a conta de quantos livros leu naquele meio tempo, assim como aquela questão da eutanásia ficou em sua cabeça. Ao mesmo tempo que tinha a esperança de ver Yuuri abrindo os olhos novamente, também entendia o verdadeiro significado de amor verdadeiro. Estar ao lado e apoiar era um dos princípios, mas não significava estar presente fisicamente. Amar era nunca esquecer daquele que o fez feliz por muito tempo, era se lembrar dos bons momentos que tiveram, de tudo que construíram.

“Sabe Yuuri, eu lembro de você mexendo naquele vaso que ficava na mesa de jantar. Eu acabei quebrando sem querer, espero que me perdoe, são as minhas favoritas.” Viktor segurava na mão de Yuuri enquanto via o médico ministrar uma espécie de remédio no outro braço do amado, fazendo um certo carinho “Ela tem um nome científico, mas as pessoas chamam de não-me-esqueças. Dizem que um cavaleiro deu essa flor para uma mulher, mas ele acabou sendo arrastado pela correnteza e gritou para ela nunca esquecer dele.” Ele suspirou fundo, pensando no que dizer a seguir. “Ah, Yuuri, você realmente foi o Eros da história, acabou me seduzindo e foi embora mas eu te perdoo por isso... e eu aceito qualquer destino por você, eu aceitaria milhares de vezes…” Soltou um riso baixo, era o jeito de Viktor lidar com com as coisas na brincadeira.

As lágrimas desciam pelo rosto de Viktor a medida que aqueles batimentos cardíacos iam descendo, pouco a pouco. O médico e as enfermeiras iam saindo daquele quarto para deixar os dois a sós. Viktor acariciou os cabelos de Yuuri, logo tocando seu rosto e abrindo um sorriso, continuava lindo mesmo daquele jeito. Deitou a cabeça naquela maca, por cima da mão de seu marido, dando alguns beijos também. Ainda utilizava seu anel como colar para manter perto de seu coração.

“Dessa vez eu não vou esquecer de você. Eu te amo, Yuuri.”

Viktor permitiu-se dar um último beijo naquele rosto enquanto suas lágrimas se transformavam em sussurros. Por um momento, pensou ter sentido um abraço mesmo que apenas os dois estivessem naquele quarto.

_ E ele está vivo, ela também? _

_ E a que refúgio se retêm? _

_ Ou eles ambos já partiram _ _  
_ _ Como esta flor que aqui deixaram? _

* * *

 

“Bom dia, Yuuri, Vicchan!”

Viktor se ajoelhou e abriu um sorriso ao ver a foto do amado e de seu antigo cachorro naquele altar. Tinha aprendido a acender o incenso e o que colocar de oferenda, a rezar por seu amado. Estava em Hasetsu por algum tempo, já aposentado. Queria levar uma vida tranquila depois de toda a confusão dos últimos dias.

“Aos poucos eu estou me recuperando, não é ótimo? Ainda quero poder patinar algumas vezes!” Mesmo ficando velho, Viktor ainda mantinha aquela animação toda, como se fosse uma verdadeira criança. Arrumava aquelas pequenas flores que deixava no altar, as mesma que o cheiro da terra molhada familiar, as pétalas azuis que o acompanharam desde quando era pequeno “O Yurio vai vir me visitar, estou tão feliz que ele conseguiu tirar um tempo livre, e ele ainda vai trazer o namorado dele! Estou tão feliz, Yuuri!”

O russo soltava um riso baixo. Reaprendia tudo sobre seu amado, como seu quarto um dia foi cheio de pôsteres da sua pessoa, como era sua vida naquela cidade de interior. Era tudo tão calmo que dava uma paz interior.

“Ei, Viktor! O jantar está pronto!” Uma voz jovem o chamava, era uma garota que passava por si e mais duas atrás, eram trigêmeas maravilhosas, praticamente não se largavam de Viktor, que apenas sorriu e acenou, voltando para o altar por um momento.

“Bem, acho que está na hora de comer! Depois conversamos, meu amor. Eu te amo, Yuuri!”

**Author's Note:**

> Bem, foi isso! Espero que tenham gostado, não esqueçam de checar as outras fics da coletânea!  
> Quer bater um papo? Vai no meu perfil, todas as minhas redes sociais estão lá!


End file.
